


The Billionaire's Guide to Courtship

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Beta Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consent given outside rut, Courtship, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mostly Fluff, Obadiah Stane Never Existed, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, lovespoons, team fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: It was common courtesy to court omegas.Bucky liked to say he had been courted to hell and back too many times to count- yet he never accepted.Tony had seldom been serious enough to bother courting his bedmates.Steve was very suspicious of the Alpha who kept trying to give him coffee, even if it was just the way he liked it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 353
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	The Billionaire's Guide to Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Stuckony Server's Fuckin' Smut Bingo space C4- A/B/O Courtship.  
> (When in doubt, C4) 
> 
> Thanks to Lexi for looking it over

Tony was pretty sure Pepper was getting a raise for this. A big raise — like, an annual trip to an island that he buys her kind of big. Well, he’d have to figure out if that fell under the _no unreasonable gifts_ part of her contract. It would be less than one percent of his bank account, but that didn’t always mean it was okay. 

The artist they hired to paint murals in the break rooms was adorable and smelled like heaven. The rooms should have heavily smelled of paint, but walking into one was like opening the front door to his family’s cabin up North. There was an ever-present scent of rum that smelled a little stale, so Tony assumed it was someone scenting Steve, but there wasn’t a bondmark on his wrist or neck, so Tony started to find out things about him — how he drank his coffee, the paints that he wanted most, and what music he liked to play while working. 

Tony didn’t really need to supervise the work, but he often found himself drifting towards whichever break room Steve was working in. He had managed to sort out the issues with fifteen different products just being around the artist. 

It had been a solid month of the little gifts, and Steve hadn’t rejected any yet, so Tony decided to finally ask him out. “Morning, Steve.” 

“Gonna start to think you have a tracker on me if you keep showing up near me.”

Tony smiled. “Nothing that drastic. But your badge _does_ keep a log of swipes if I was inclined to look. Just gotta follow the smell of paint, though.” 

Steve huffed. 

“Did you need anything for lunch?” 

Steve looked him up and down. “I’m a Beta.” 

“And?”

“You aren’t _.”_

“Well spotted, but-”

“But nothing. Alphas don’t _court_ Betas.”

Tony laughed. “And here I thought I had been courting you.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I have plans already.” 

Tony smiled. “Raincheck, then.” 

Steve went to argue, but Tony was already headed out the door, with just a quick glance over the supplies and made mental notes on what to order more of. Tony wanted to make sure Steve was completely spoiled before he tried to cash that rain check. 

It was obvious that Steve wasn’t used to the attention, and that was probably par for the course with Betas. For some reason, Alphas never seemed to see why it was _just_ as important as courting an Omega. Both were vital in a pack, and if you wanted to build a family, disrespecting a member was a sure-fire way to ruin the balance. 

But Steve mentioning _other plans_ had reminded him that the balance would also be ruined if he decided to ignore the obvious omega scent clinging to Steve. He would have Jarvis run a scan on who Steve would be most likely to have a pre-bond with and order them a badge. Then he’d just have to ignore his curiosity to dig into them until Steve decided it was a good time to introduce Tony to whoever had half his heart already. 

The StarkPads _were_ running a bit too slow for release. 

Faster than HammerTech’s newest tablet, but Tony never did things by half, and Justin did need to be taken down a few hundred notches. Finding a way to release better tech for cheaper would be a _perfect_ distraction from glancing at the information Jarvis sifted through.

* * *

Steve had spent most of their lunch silent, ignoring the looks Bucky was giving him while they picked at the hotdogs. He finally worked up the courage to tell Bucky as they were throwing out the wrappers.

“Buck, he asked me out.”

“And you said yes?” 

Steve sighed. “Of course not! I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“And yet,” Bucky held up his phone, “you let him buy you lots of pretty paints.”

Steve looked at the picture. “That’s not the point.” 

“It kinda is, doll. You let him buy you presents.” 

“S’not like people go around _courting_ me, Buck.”

“I did.”

Steve huffed. “Fine, _Alphas don’t_ court Betas.”

Bucky flipped to their texts, holding out Steve’s rant about coffee. “Stevie, if this ain’t courting, I don’t know what is. Half the Alphas sniffing at me don’t even bother to get my order right — if they buy me coffee at all — and not a damn one has waited more than a week to try to get into my bed.” 

_“Our_ bed,” Steve snapped out.

Bucky laughed and shoved at Steve’s shoulder. “Exactly. Don’t even bother getting to know _that_ about me.” 

“It’s not like Stark knows that either,” Steve grumbled.

“Then I guess I gotta walk you back to work, huh Punk?” 

Steve looked at him. “Bucky, no.” 

Bucky put an arm around Steve and started to pull them back to Stark Tower. “Bucky, _yes.”_

“Buck, you really don’t need to —”

“Doll, I gotta make sure this Alpha isn’t trying to take advantage of my best guy.” 

Steve didn’t bother protesting; he knew that the more he did, the more embarrassing Bucky would act when they got there. Bucky was smothering Steve in his scent as it was. Which he _really didn’t_ want to explain to anyone. The police never seem to believe him that he hasn’t been drinking when Bucky marks him like this. Security barely paused when they walked up, presenting Bucky with a personal visitor’s badge without question. 

Tony was waiting for Steve in the break room he had been painting earlier. He had a plate with pie off to the side of his screens, poking away at some blueprints. Steve was fairly sure that the designs Tony always had out were things he wasn’t supposed to see, so he looked away. 

“Oh, Steve. Here —” he motioned towards the plate without looking up, “I wasn’t able to finish today, too full. Why don’t you take the pie?” 

Steve blushed when Bucky put a hand over his mouth. 

“Now that don’t seem very proper.” 

Tony looked over his shoulder and smiled. 

“Might think you’re tryin’ to steal my guy,” Bucky stepped forward and offered his hand, “Bucky Barnes.” 

Tony glanced over to Steve before shaking Bucky’s hand. “Tony Stark.” 

Bucky stepped back towards Steve, kissing his cheek then shoving him over to the paints.

“I wondered what the other lingering scent was.” 

“S’not polite to sniff people without their consent.” 

Tony blushed. “I didn’t — it’s just — I’m so sorry.” 

Bucky laughed at that, earning a worried look from Steve. “Nah. I know how Stevie is when he gets paintin’. Can’t keep in that scent. His art room always smells amazing too.” 

Tony shrugged and smiled. “Yeah. I like bringing my work around him.” 

Bucky hummed and waited for Steve to go back to painting before he spun a chair around to sit in front of Tony. “So. You’ve been courting him.” 

Tony cleared his throat and nodded. “Yup.” 

“And you don’t think that’s a little wrong —”

Tony cut in. “I don’t know how you were raised, but I was taught that _everyone_ deserves courting if you plan to stick around.” 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, pulling his hair into a bun before continuing. “Now, I don’t like your tone there. But we’ll get back to that.” 

Tony couldn’t help taking in a deep breath, easily placing the rum that clung to Steve. He gently let out some of his scent, testing the mix of all their scents together. It was perfect.

“That Punk means the world to me, and I’m not about to let someone go breaking his heart. But what I was gonna ask was, don’t you think it’s a little wrong to ask out an employee.”

Tony laughed. “Oh, no. I don’t actually deal with _any_ of that. That’s all Pep. She knows I’d be a _disaster_ with HR. and PR. Honestly, most R’s. Not my forte. I stick with product development and donations. I leave the boring stuff to the actual adults.” 

Bucky crossed his arms over the back of the chair, and Tony zeroed in on his prosthetic, narrowing his eye at the crude metalwork that was far too loud. He would be replacing that travesty whether they accepted him or not. But for now, Tony had an idea for a small bot to help with maintenance (and maybe gather some blueprints.) 

Bucky made a fist, the plates clinking against each other before he continued. “Now, back to that comment ’bout what Stevie deserves. I know a hella lot more ’bout what he deserves than you do. He ain’t never needed none ‘a your fancy gifts to be happy. We ain’t rich like you, and we made do courtin’ each other just fine. If you’re gonna look down your nose at us for that…” 

Steve appeared behind Bucky and rubbed his shoulders. “Relax, Buck. He didn’t mean anything by that.” 

Tony nodded. “And this is exactly why Pep won’t let me near a press conference without promising to stick to her cards — and probably why she has gifting rules. Maybe you’ll want the same?” 

“Gifting rules?” 

“Yes,” a woman said from behind them, “I assure you, they’re _entirely_ necessary. He _also_ is supposed to clear security passes by me.” 

Tony cringed. “Hi Pep, light of my life, love of —”

“Can it, Tony. You need to _stop_ making Happy’s job harder.” 

Bucky cleared his throat. “I can leave if it’s a problem, Ma’am.” 

Pepper turned to Bucky. “That won’t be necessary; Happy did the checks _after_ Tony rushed clearance without actually _getting_ clearance.” 

“Pep I swear —” 

“Think very hard about what excuse you are about to give.” 

Tony shut his mouth.

“Exactly. And Mr. Barnes, there’s no need to call me ma’am. I’ve taken the liberty of giving you a permanent badge for as long as Steve is working here. Feel free to find me if Tony gets too annoying.” 

She handed Bucky a badge and walked out. 

“She’s a little scary.” 

“Only if you’re me,” Tony grinned, “she likes you, though. Steve too.”

“She didn’t even talk to me, though,” Steve pointed out. 

Tony waved it off. “Oh, yeah, she figured out she liked you _ages_ ago. You’re good for my productivity. And my productivity is like… all of production’s productivity. Though I think I’m ahead of them by a few months at this point.”

Bucky smirked. “And that’s related to Stevie _how_ exactly?” 

* * *

After that, Bucky would stop by on days he wasn’t working or at the hospital, and Tony hadn’t tried to cash in the rain check he had stolen from Steve the morning he met Bucky. Steve started coming home with gifts for Bucky on the days he couldn’t stop by. Neither of them was sure how Tony had figured out that Bucky was a bit of a coffee snob, or how he knew that Bucky’s arm needed a specific set of tools and oils… but Tony had a knack for discovering what they both needed and wanted at any given time. 

He insisted he’d get the courting _right_ this time, and that he hadn’t meant to insult Bucky by only courting Steve. It had only made both men fall in love with him more.

Pepper had ended up stopping in with NDAs over the projects Tony seemed to have around constantly, and once they were signed, Tony was happy to talk about them. Steve wasn’t sure what a rubber duck had to do with any of it, but he was pleased that being one helped Tony. 

Tony would light up when he started to talk about his projects and the annoying issues they were having, rambling on as Steve painted the room, occasionally Bucky would make sarcastic comments, and Tony would sometimes throw things. They seemed to fit well together, and Steve was glad. 

Once they started kissing, Steve upgraded his assessment to _fit together extremely well._ He found that he rather enjoyed both sitting in Tony’s lap for makeout sessions and watching Bucky do the same. 

The gifts were slowly getting more elaborate — new clothing that Steve was pretty sure could cover half their rent, small bits of jewelry that might be able to buy the entire apartment building, and the one that made Steve happiest, little bots for each of them. Steve’s bot would paint and clean up for him, and Bucky’s bot sought out areas of his arm to fix up. 

It was almost a shame that Bucky was fully recovered from his lost limb and being pulled off his suppressants so soon. If there had been another few weeks, perhaps Tony could have joined in. But with suppressants came risks; risks that no one wanted Bucky to take with his chance for a family in the future. 

When Bucky mentioned how much he’d love to steal Tony’s red and gold tie for his nest, gently tugging at it as he asked, Tony had quickly removed it and offered more of his clothes before forcing himself to stop talking. Bucky offered a kiss in return, and Steve was blushing when Tony reached a hand out to bring him into their little bubble. 

Steve decided then that he’d finally track down the box from when he asked Bucky to move in together. 

He was going to need to _formally_ move this whole thing along because Tony seemed happy being maddeningly proper and traditional since the one mistake, which meant that Tony would _only_ keep offering small tokens and simple dates. There were definite unspoken lines drawn in the intimacy until they accepted his suit.

* * *

Bucky had laughed when Steve pointed it out after his heat, and then he helped Steve fix up the box. The key that Steve had used to symbolize _home_ for them was still tucked in there, and they agreed to keep it. They tore out and replaced the lining with a pillow covered by Tony’s red and gold tie. Steve hoped Tony wouldn’t mind the loss. 

They had to shop and visit Sarah Rogers because she would have their hides if she wasn’t informed before they did this. Bucky wanted to buy a small make-up bell for the box to add something that was specifically for Tony.

Sarah was sitting on her front porch reading when they pulled up, her dog at her feet. Neither seemed keen to react to the familiar car or its nervous occupants. 

Steve ran his fingers over the box again.

“You know we don’t _have_ to do this yet.”

“Ma already saw us.”

“Stevie, don’t be a punk.” 

Steve sighed. “No, I know. It’s just… this makes it real, y’ know.”

Bucky got out of the car and came around to his door, leaning into the open window. “If ya wanna wait, we can just leave that box in here. And go have a nice dinner.” 

Steve clutched the box at that, the thought of waiting not acceptable.

Bucky laughed and kissed Steve before pulling open the car door and grabbing the box from him. Sarah immediately noticed the box as they walked up, looking between them with a raised eyebrow.

When neither explained, she reached down and petted the dog. “I suppose I’ll be waiting for that explanation, then. In you boys get. Wash your hands and set the table. I’ll be in once I finish this chapter.”

“Ma, our hands —”

“Have been touchin’ all sorts of things outside, and I can _see_ dirt under your nails.”

“It’s paint,” Steve defended.

She pursed her lips and went back to her book. 

Bucky set the table with the box in the middle, laughing as Steve grumbled about the paint that wasn’t coming out from under his nails. Sarah came in a few minutes later and passed Steve a brush and some remover before pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek, walking over to Bucky for the same. 

“Hey, Ma.” 

“You look too thin. Rough heat?”

Bucky shrugged, it was always rough, but there was a deep pain from not having _Alpha_ there. He was glad that Tony had given them a giant bag of his clothing, so the scent stayed strong throughout.

“You’ll have plenty to take home tonight.” 

Bucky smiled at her, he learned early on it wasn’t worth arguing with her. They’d be taking home all but one bowl, whether they wanted to or not. Once they were all seated (Sarah inspected Steve’s now pink fingertips before letting him join them), Sarah served up the stew. 

“Now, I don’t mind having you over any time… But I think you’ll both feel better if you get it off your chest before we say grace.” 

Steve opened up the box and showed off the new pillow. “That Alpha who’s been courting us… we’re gonna accept.” 

Sarah reached out and touched the key. “I’ve been wondering how long it would take.” 

_“Ma,”_ Steve whined, “it’s only been a few months.” 

“And it only took you two a few _weeks_ to move in once you realized you were dating.” 

Bucky laughed at that, scooting his chair over to wrap an arm around Steve. “Well, I wasn’t about to let him get away.” 

“And the rest of us knew before you left for boot camp.” 

“Technically, I proposed long before that.” 

“Yeah,” Sarah chuckled, “but declarin’ you’ll mate a boy one day when you’re six doesn’t much count, James.” 

Dinner passed without much more conversation, Bucky ending up eating a second helping while Steve showed off the murals he had been painting. Sarah left them to clean up, returning a few minutes later with a bundle of fabric Steve recognized from many moves growing up. 

“Leave the rest and come sit with me.” 

Bucky looked ready to argue, but Steve shook his head.

She placed the bundle on their laps then sat across from him. “Now Stevie knows this story. But this spoon was carved by his Great-Great-Grandfather Steven Rogers. He had been turned down by his Johanna a good fifteen times by the time he finished this. She was a prim and proper omega about it all.”

Steve ran his hand over the bundle. “But only ’bout that. She was a lot like Buck.”

“Trouble, you mean,” Sarah smiled, “go on and look.” 

Bucky helped unwrap the spoon and was gently looking over it when Sarah started talking again.

“That’s been in the family ever since. Each generation passes it on, along with a recipe from the family. And I think it’s about time for me to do the same. I wish your Pa was here to see this, Stevie.” 

Steve nodded. He had missed the first meal tradition when he had moved in with Bucky, but Ma had made them food, and Steve knew it was her way of keeping the love alive.

“Normally it passes down from Alpha to Alpha, but you two never did things the right way anyhow. So you give that to your Alpha, and you tell him I expect to be seeing him ‘round here soon.” 

* * *

Pepper had been more than happy to lie to Tony to help them set up. They snuck into his floor in the tower and started cooking while Pepper had Tony fixing code for one of their upcoming launches. Everything was already prepared for dinner; they just needed to get it into the pot and simmering while they decorated. Sarah had stood over them as they chopped everything up and helped to season the lamb, passing on the recipe once it was ready to go. It was the same lamb stew that had won over the hearts of every generation according to her. 

Steve was careful with the lovespoon every time he used it to stir, rinsing the broth from it, and setting it back in the worn old tea towel it was always wrapped in. 

Tony came in looking terrible right at the end of the workday grumbling. “J — you should have been able to fix that. I’m donating you to a community college.” 

_Apologies sir, I can not understand how I missed those errors._

“Community —” Tony stopped when he saw Steve and Bucky standing in his hallway, “I’m also firing Pepper.” 

Steve looked panicked, and Bucky just laughed. “Next time, don’t piss her off first, and your distraction won’t be terrible.” 

Tony waved it off. “ _Nothing_ I have done deserves being subjected to four hours of re-coding line by line without Jarvis.” 

“You forgot the name of the CEO of the company you’re trying to collaborate with on the new MRIs.”

“I do that all the time.” 

_“This_ time, she actually got to show you that she was upset.” 

Tony blinked a few times before nodding his acceptance. “It smells _wonderful_ in here.” 

Steve smiled. “Old family recipe.” 

Tony’s smile was blinding. “Does this — no. I’ll just wait.” 

The table was set, the box and the re-wrapped spoon on either side of a pot. Tony let them guide him and pull out his chair for him; his smile still huge. Steve picked up the towel and gently unwrapped the spoon, dipping it into the stew and filling Bucky’s bowl, then filling Tony’s halfway before passing the spoon to Bucky. 

“See, this spoon is special,” Bucky said as he finished filling Tony’s bowl, “Stevie’s Ma said it’s infused with generations of love.” 

“You’ll have to meet her soon, she insists. But we’re a bit superstitious in my family. So, tradition says if we cook with it and serve with it; and it will be a long-lasting union.” 

Tony smiled. “So, you’re hoping this lasts?” 

Steve snorted and handed over the box. “That’s one way to put it.” 

Tony opened it up and held up the key with a puzzled look. 

“I know you wouldn’t move in with us, and ya’ already have the key…” Steve looked at his bowl.

“Stevie gave that to me when we were picking out apartments.”

Tony grabbed the make-up bell with his other hand, smiling. “Now, _this_ one I know. Argument ender.” When Tony went to put them back, he noticed the pillow. “My tie?” 

“Mmhmm,” Bucky said, “got all our scents on it now. Figured it’s a good symbol of us.” 

* * *

“No. Jesus fucking christ NO! I am not doing some ridiculous pre-chomp-tial agreement.”

Pepper sighed. “Don’t be vulgar, Tony.” 

“Oh, yeah, because I’m the one being vulgar in this room,” Tony snorted. _The Board_ saw fit to instruct him to wait on his own bonding and draw up a contract that would no doubt land firmly in the territory of _insulting_ to his mates. They already managed to insult them both. 

“Sir,” one of the board, Almond, maybe? Tried to interject, “We’re just worried if they take equal parts, you’ll no longer have the majority share —”

“Am I that unloveable, Pep?” 

_“Tony,”_ Pepper sighed.

“Right. You’re the wrong one to ask. Happy, c’mon, you have more faith in me, right?” 

Happy pursed his lips. “I don’t know, it’s _billions,_ Tony. And they won’t be swayed, but they’re also at a higher risk without a public agreement that would make it obvious nothing would be gained by taking them. As head of security, I should warn you that they’re going to be targets.” 

The other members of the board started bickering, again, and Tony toned them out while rifling through the documents he kept on his private server. He skimmed the one he was looking for before whistling. 

“Right, okay. I’m done with all of you. Pep, sign here, and none of you need to worry about your precious little futures.” 

Pepper read the first two lines before looking up. “Tony, this is...” 

“A document I drafted with my lawyers _ages_ ago in the unfortunate event of my disappearance or eventual, inevitable, reaching the end of my board-endured-bullshit-rope.” 

There was an uproar as the board realized what he was about to do, one shouting about how he couldn’t do this.

“Fine, fine. We’ll be official. Let’s call a vote. All in favor of Pepper taking over, say, Aye. AYE. Oh, look at that — my vote wins.” 

“I really should read this first, Tony.” 

Tony smiled, pulling up another document. “I figured you might. So here’s a temporary agreement while our lawyers talk. But honestly, you’ve been running this company for years anyways. I just make the pretty things you sell for me. And I’ll still be doing that.”

“Sir, what would your father think?”

“I don’t know, probably that he wishes Pepper was his kid instead of me? No, scratch that. He _definitely_ thinks that, because he loves her. He didn’t retire until she was around to reign me in, if you remember. She knows more about this company than I do at this point. _And_ she keeps me from firing you all on a routine basis, so, you should probably be —”

_“Tony!”_

“Right. See? The clearly better option. Now I’m going to go a few floors up where my boyfriends are waiting for me, and I’m not leaving my penthouse until I have _thoroughly_ scandalized Jarvis. I will be back after my rut, and you should all be prepared to congratulate me and my wonderful mates who I assure you are nicer than I will be if you ever think to speak ill of them again.” 

Tony walked out of the room and paused when he felt Pepper following him. 

“Tony! What exactly was that?” 

“I, uh, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that since I started courting them?”

“I would say I can’t believe this… but I very much can.” 

Tony shrugged. “If it helps, that document has been on file since Dad retired — and he did approve of the original version. I’ve just kept it updated through the years.” 

“Were _any_ of the changes not looked over by a legal team?”

“Uh… J?” 

_Sir has shown incredible restraint. You are safe._

“Maybe not a community college. I’m thinking a _high school,_ J.” 

_I am quite frightened, Sir._

“Next AI, no sarcasm.” 

Pepper laughed. “I doubt you’ll ever make anything that doesn’t turn sarcastic on you.” 

“You take that back. DUM-E and U _love me.”_

Pepper looked up from the tablet in her hand. “You have dunce caps for them, Tony.” 

Tony laughed and reached to grab her hand. “But really, Pep. I’ve signed it. It’s ready to go; I want this for SI, and for you. I never wanted to run the company — I’m happy just inventing, and I hope that will be my last ever board meeting.” 

* * *

Bucky had been working on the nest the entire afternoon, a change from his regular fifteen-minute nests from his own heats. Steve had gathered up things they’d need during, ducking in and out of the room, leaving various supplies as he did. He was just finishing up when the elevator dinged.

“What did the board want?” Steve called out from his bedroom.

“Not much, just to question all of our intentions.” 

Steve slipped out of the room and hugged Tony. “We were expecting that. That’s why you told them of the bond plan ahead of time. This way, they have time to adjust.” 

“By _time to adjust_ you, of course, mean _time for Pepper to lecture them into shape._ Is he almost done?”

Steve ignored the first part and shook his head. “No. Rebecca really freaked him out over it.” 

Tony laughed. “I’m told that’s what siblings do best. Do you think it’ll be done by tonight? I feel really close.” 

Steve shrugged. “Can I help?” 

“Stay where I can see as much as possible? The board put me a bit on edge.” 

“Would Bucky’s blanket help too? I wanna finish up dinner; you can just sit with it around you.” 

Steve didn’t wait for an answer, slipping back into the room and returning with a blanket. “Here. I know when Buck was havin’ a rough time, he liked this.” 

Tony took in a deep breath and relaxed a bit. “Thanks.” 

By the time dinner was done cooking, Bucky had trudged out and bullied Tony onto the couch, curling up with him in the blanket and demanding Steve bring them food where they sat then join in on the cuddles. 

Having Tony’s pre-rut scent surrounding him had considerably calmed Bucky, and Steve made a mental note to talk with Rebecca about how poorly timed her joke had been, so she doesn’t upset anyone else with it. 

Bucky started to yawn first, his body more in tune with the needs of a rut than Steve’s. Bucky would likely wind up syncing with Tony after a couple of cycles, and both would have pseudo-cycles before then. Tony poked at Steve and motioned to the bedroom, not sure if Bucky was ready for them to go there or not. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Subtle.” 

Tony shrugged. “It’s rude to ask an Omega about their nest unless —”

“You are their parent, OR you are going to be using it,” Bucky cut in, “And I promise, you will be using it.” 

Tony blushed. “Then, shall we retire to the nest?”

Steve laughed. “’s a wonder you ever got laid with lines like that.” 

“Least we know he won’t be cheatin’ on us with that kinda game.” 

Tony grumbled but followed them to the room, where Bucky shoved him into the nest and flopped directly on top of him. 

“Uh, Buck — I should probably get out of my suit.” 

“Nope,” Bucky lifted his head to look at Tony, “You aren’t leaving now.” 

“Bucky, let him sit up enough to get comfortable, at least.” 

Bucky growled but wiggled off Tony and held his hands out to Steve. “Cuddle.” 

Steve crawled in and wrapped around Bucky as much as he could, smiling when Tony joined him, and Bucky relaxed fully under them. He could already smell Bucky’s scent sweetening, and Tony had buried his nose against Bucky’s neck. They managed to sleep most of the night before Tony’s rut woke them up, the motor oil dominating his normally sweet cherry scent. Bucky woke up to Tony trying to scent him and Steve in his sleep, a soft growl that Tony would deny making any other time. 

Bucky shook Steve awake. “Shh, I wanna get ready before we wake him.” 

Steve glared. “I hate morning people.” 

“Mmhmm. I guess I’ll just finger myself then. Go back to sleep.” 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s wrist before he could get started. “You play dirty.” 

Bucky winked and ground against Steve, not bothering to pull his hand free. Steve kissed Bucky and pulled Bucky against him and started to run his hand along Bucky’s side. Bucky rolled them and straddled Steve, smirking as he positioned Steve and began to sink down. 

“Why even bother waking me if I can’t have fun first?” Steve grumbled. 

“Because we both know you love this feeling.” 

Tony woke up shortly after, keeping quiet and watching Bucky slowly riding Steve and biting on his lip to stay silent. Steve rolled his hips, and Bucky let out a moan before looking to Tony and finding him watching. 

“Morning, babe. Like the show?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Good,” Bucky smiled and clenched down on Steve, “Once he cums, I’m gonna get on my knees for you. Present all proper for my Alpha.” 

Tony groaned at the thought. 

“Buck, I don’t think it’s proper if you’re already stretched and dripping someone else’s —”

Tony cut him off with a kiss. “Who cares if it’s proper? That sounds perfect to me.” 

Steve gripped Bucky’s waist and thrust up into him quickly, working to get off now that Tony was awake. Tony had started to run his hands over both of them, taking turns kissing them. Steve barely finished his orgasm when Bucky slid off him and lowered his chest to the mattress. 

Tony moved behind him and ran his fingers through the mess slowly dripping out of Bucky’s hole. “One day, I’m going to lick this out of you.” He licked off his fingers and smiled at the sound Steve made. 

“Alpha, are you gonna fuck me now?” 

Tony pressed against his entrance. “Impatient.” 

Bucky wiggled his hips. “C’mon wanna get knotted finally.” 

“Do you want to do the bites now or at the end?” 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. “Now.” 

Tony slid in. “Any plans for that?” 

Steve ran a finger up Bucky’s spine. “Figured you two would go first, I’ll be ready again by the time your knot goes down, and if you get impatient while I’m in Bucky — well, I did keep a plug in most of the night.” 

Tony faltered and looked down at Steve.

“S’all stretched ‘n wet for ya.” 

“You’re both going to kill me.” 

Steve laughed. “Probably.” 

Tony didn’t last long the first round, pulling out and letting Bucky roll over before his knot got too big to slide in and out. “Ready?” 

“I swear if you don’t bite me right now, I will castrate you.” 

Tony kissed the right gland before offering a hand to Steve and sinking his knot all the way in, grinding until they were firmly locked. He bit the left gland then offered his neck to Bucky. Steve helped them get comfortable and tended to the bites while they kissed and napped, letting Tony’s knot slowly deflated.

Once Bucky was free, he pulled Steve onto his lap and slowly thrust in. They had been waiting to bond until they found the final mate for their family. Bucky had joked that he had been waiting decades for this moment, and Steve couldn’t find it in his heart to argue as they bit down. 

It felt like coming home for the first time. That moment when you unlock the door and know that this is the house that you will fill with love and laughter. Tony was next to them, gently offering his love and support as Bucky and Steve lost themselves in the flood of emotions for a long-overdue bond. 

Steve found himself easily passed from one lap to another and barely empty for any time once Bucky came. He was wiped clean and bonded to Tony before long, and they all bundled up together once Tony knotted him.

Tony missed the alerts telling him that Pepper had accepted the company shortly before his rut kicked in, and he gladly turned off his phone to enjoy a vacation with his new mates once he saw it. His company was in great hands, and his heart was too. 


End file.
